1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a cleaning composition for removing an organic material and a method of forming a semiconductor device using the composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an integration density of a semiconductor device increases, there may be an increasing demand for fine patterns and multi-layered circuitry. To meet such a demand, it may be necessary to use layers, whose etch rates are different from each other. For example, a hydrocarbon-containing organic layer may have a good etch selectivity with respect to a silicon-containing layer, and it may be used as a mask layer or a sacrificial layer when the silicon-containing layer is patterned.